Lover's Quarrel
by Ibtihaj
Summary: A NejiHina. 'It was worse than he imagined especially with the way Hanabi snorted every time she saw him,her look telling him a lot of things: 'Pervert', 'Hinata's very disappointed' and 'Can't believe you did that'. Oneshot


Ok so I _really really _wanted to do this couple, just plain humour, it's rather short..

I DIDN'T want to make it lemony but i didn't know how to without... well...

Please Review or I wont know whether it's good or not

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

When Neji comes back from a month long mission, his mother smiles, Hiashi pats his head, the elders pridefully offer him a seat next to Hiashi at the main table. Everyone proud, delighted but Hinata barely acknowledges his return, the only confirmation he get's from his cousin that she knows of his return is a deep blush and a _rather_ rude exit.

It was worse than he imagined especially with the way Hanabi snorted every time she saw him, her look telling him all sorts: 'Pervert', 'Hinata's _very_ disappointed' and 'Hinata's _really _dissapointed.

He didn't blame her he shouldn't have done it, he should have asked permission (how on earth do you ask permission for something like that), it was Hinata for god's sake she fainted and blushed all the time, but kami she just.. her b-

'Neji let us train' his uncle butt in, and so he finally decided that he was going to confront her in the most gentlest way possible, he had to she wouldn't even look at him, what he had done wasn't _that_ bad. Conveniently she was seated right in front of him, but she'd taken to wringing her hands or staring and poking her food.

With a frown upon his handsome face he stole a last glance at Hinata, completely ignoring Hanabi, he followed his uncle out.

--

He cornered her in the hallway near the bathrooms, she was going to have a shower that much was obvious with her towel over one shoulder and a shampoo bottle in one hand, the moment he'd stepped out of the shadows he regretted as Hinata looked about ready to cry , it probably wasn't the cleverest idea, sneaking up on her like a crazed lunatic, but there was _no_ other way. After all Hyuuga Neji knows nothing about love or girls, he knows about hurting girls though...

'Hinata' he muttered his eyes never straying from hers, no honorific there was no need to. 'Hinata' he repeated taking slow steps towards her. She was looking at him with those eyes that were so innocent, which made her look out of place in this cold household and he had to fight the strong urge to runaway...

'N..Neji' a pause and then 'Are you m..mad' she murmured, bringing her hands up to touch her lips.

Neji was shocked, _very _shocked, he wasn't expecting her to say _that_.

'Mad?' he questioned seeming slightly confused.

'Why on earth would I be mad, Kami, at you for that matter'

The thought bought back memories of the Chunnin Exams, his fight with his cousin, his hate for her for the main house.

'Iie ... not mad .. why would I be mad? he said, Idly brushing clumps of hair which were obscuring he lavender eyes from him.

'Demo... I thought y..you were ignoring me a..and y..you w..wouldn't look at me a..and' she was abruptly cut off when she suddenly felt two, warm hands cup her face forcing her to look up, his face very close, he squinted at her to make sure she was OK.

'I thought you were mad, you wouldn't look at me and that sister off yours well.. and i was gone for a month and you didn't...' he trailed off, not sure what else to say, he was trying not to be too sympathetic, but he also needed her to understand that he was sorry.

"Gomen, I..." he was abruptly cut off when she decided _his_ apology was something she cherished a lot and it was enough.

'Kiss me' she whispered her mouth so close he could feel her breath, 'I..I missed you v..very much and I'm n..not mad' she shook her head before he took her mouth into his, tongues clashing, the feel of her body against his was enough to drive him off the brink of insanity. The towel and bottle were now discarded on the floor. Her hands cupped his cheek tenderly 'Kami I've missed you too' but Neji was stoic in every way possible and he just wasn't ready for romantic sayings like that, not yet, he could show her through actions and .. lots of _kissing and touching. _

He was much more forceful, pushing her up against the wall, his hands lay loosely around her waist, he kissed her neck, her nose, her eyes, her eyebrows her ear and her lips.

'I won't try to pinch your bum again' he breathed raggedly, staring at her feeling an overwhelming love for this girl who'd slowly wormed her way into his heart, with her soft glance, her smile, her tender touches.

"Promise" he stated, regaining his breath.

"D..did I hurt y..you when I..I slapped you" she whispered kissing his cheek softly, her arms still woven around his neck. He shook his head.

"Actually" he muttered staring at her his eyes smiling, "It was quite... sexy" he said, smirking.

With a very loud squeak, a light shove, some rustling and the sound of a door slamming shut, she was gone, staring at the door for a moment he smirked (because smiling was for pansies or so Neji thought, plus smirking was just _way _cooler) and decided that a mad _and_ flustered Hinata was_ quite _sexy.

* * *

Neji's a bit of perv, PLUS guys who like girls just luuuv picking on them e.g. neji-hinata-chunnin exams

It's usually the quite one's...

* * *


End file.
